vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthquake
Summary Taken From The SNK Wiki Earthquake (アースクェイク, Āsukweiku) is a character in the Samurai Shodown series. He was introduced in Samurai Shodown and was dropped from the character lineup after Samurai Shodown II. He is a Texan who had trained under the same master as the ex-sailor Galford, Ayame, but quit early due to his bad ties with Galford. Thanks to some of this training, however, despite his enormous body--huge in both height and girth-- Earthquake became deceptively fast and tricky. His ninjutsu combined with his size makes him a formidable warrior. He uses this to his advantage and becomes a bandit, somehow being the leader to his own bandit gang. When Amakusa starts creating havoc, he decides to steal all the world's treasure. A year later, Mizuki telepathically hires him, telling him that if he killed those she told him to, she would reward him with gold. After the defeat of Mizuki, Earthquake and his henchmen go to the Makai, enchanted by the promise of greater treasure. After they enter, the entrance is sealed and they are never heard of again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Earthquake Origin: Samurai Shodown Gender: Male Age: 29 in Samurai Shodown I, 30 in Samurai Shodown II (Born July 5, 1759) Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Duplication, Fire Breath, Skilled in Ninjutsu, Deceptive Agility for a man his size Attack Potency: Street level (Considering his raw size and power) Speed: Superhuman. Likely Hypersonic with his Fat Chainsaw attack. Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Unarmed due to his sheer size) Durability: Street level Stamina: Average (Despite his abnormal weight and choice of diet, he has formal ninja training and can casually wall jump and perform other techniques without exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with his weapon and fire breath. Standard Equipment: Fujiyama, a gigantic kusarigama. Intelligence: Fairly High (despite his goofy appearance and greedy personality, he is a trained ninja and leader of a pack of bandits) Weaknesses: His greed, he quit his training early so he's still less skilled than the other ninjas in the roster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bounding Fat: Earthquake jumps up, then repeatedly bounces butt-first onto his foe. * Fat Breath: Earthquake rears his head back, then spews a large burst of flame. * Fat Chainsaw: Earthquake disappears in a flash of smoke, then reappears and strikes with a fast flame charged spinning roll. * Fat Replica Attack: Earthquake disappears in a flash of smoke, then drops from the air, landing belly first on his foe. * Fat Copy: Earthquake disappears in a flash of smoke, then 2 Earthquakes appear, one real, one a duplicate. * Super Move: Earth's Thunderation Crunch: Earthquake grabs his foe, hoists them up, then sends his rapidly spinning kusarigama upwards, shredding the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thieves Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:SNK Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Acrobats